Tracking Device From Hell
by JRock-Chik
Summary: OneShot TetsuxSuzufriends: Is it really so much to ask for some down time with a friend? No interuptions? Some people apparetnly think so. All Tetsu wanted was to have a nice lunch with his best friend. Maybe Suzu can help his friend out a bit.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own PeaceMaker Kurogane or Shinsengumi Immon Peacemaker. So bite, me.

Mahono: Eh, this isn't really BxB so I don't think I really need this warning here. Just so you know though I guess, this does contain both Tetsu and Suzu in it, but may be slighly OOC cuz' this is rather old. Either way, Read, enjoy, review! Please and Thank you.

* * *

**Tracking Devices From Hell**

Hey Tetsu! Meet me at the T&B at 3:00 for Our Date.

Love-

Saya 3

Green eyes glared down at the little blue screen that mocked him. This was like the five thousandth message that Saya had sent Tetsunosuke since he had gotten his cell phone; and he had only gotten it three days ago! Running his fingers through his wild red hair Tetsu agreed to himself that he wouldn't mind so much if all of them had some semi useful information like this one. However, most of them were just Saya texting him during her lunch break to tell him that she was thinking of him and send him flashy little icons. It had been cute for a while, but after that… He was 22 for cripes sakes, not some sixteen-year-old love-sick puppy.

"Grahh!" Tetsu moaned in exasperation. "I hate this thing! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!" Stomping his feet in a small tantrum he cocked his arm back to slam the annoying machine to the parking-lot concrete and crush it into a million pieces. Maybe then he could get a moment of peace.

Just as he was about to let it drop strong hand snatched his wrist. Suzu, his best friend, looked down at him with quiet an obvious advantage in height. "Quit being such a brat. It's giving me a headache." The silver haired teen scolded.

Tetsu glared up at the taller boy, but relaxed. When Suzu let go of his wrist he lowered his arm. Sulking, the small redhead waited impatiently as his taller companion pulled their stuff out of the trunk of his car. Suzu placed a rolled up blanket and wicker basket on the ground then slammed the trunk closed.

When he turned around the silver haired boy rolled his eyes at the look on Tetsu's face and sighed. "You're being selfish; and with your sulking I'll end up losing my apatite, so get over it." Turning his back to his friend he locked all the car doors.

Tetsu stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "Jerk." He muttered. Tetsu knew his place though. If Suzu decided that he couldn't eat, then he wouldn't let him eat either. Shoving his evil cell phone into his pocket Tetsu plastered a completely fake smile on his face just for spite.

When Suzu looked back at his friend again he sighed, aggravated. "Brat." He muttered. Then he smirked. "Since you're being such a baby, you can carry this!" Suzu tossed the heavy basket full of foodstuffs at Tetsu. Tetsu fumbled the basket slightly, but was quickly able to get a firm grip on it without spilling any of the food. Suzu just turned and started walking, apparently not caring whether or not his friend actually caught their food. Tetsu made a rather rude face behind Suzu's back before grudgingly following. During the silence as Tetsu and Suzu walked, Tetsu tried to force his mind away from the annoyances of finally having his own phone. "Think of the trees or something." He muttered to himself. "I mean really they're so interesting. They have bark! How many other plants can boast that?" Despite his obvious sarcasm directed at the poor tree Tetsu's mind began to wander before long as he looked around at the park they had come to.

It was truly a beautiful place; so secluded and calm. There were a few pick-nick benches, but he had never seen anyone use them. In fact he had never seen anyone else here ever. It was kind of strange, but at the same time completely comforting.

Tetsu had always wondered how Suzu had come upon this place, but every time he'd ask, Suzu would either ignore him or change the subject. Tetsu could remember the first time he had come here. On that day, out of the blue, during their work break Suzu grabbed Tetsu by his shirt and shoved him into the car. Tetsu had screamed and kicked of course, but after a while of driving he settled down deciding it would just be a waist of energy to try to get Suzu to talk. When they finally stopped Suzu let him out and introduced him to the "Vendetta Gardens". A strange name for a strange place Tetsu noted. Ever since that day, the two had shared a pick-nick in this same park nearly every weekend. The only exceptions being when Saya or Tatsu would force him into other engagements (most of them ones he'd wished he hadn't attended).

When it came to this place though, Tetsu really couldn't complain. There were plenty of shady trees around and the grass was always soft and dry. Every time they came here it was like entering a new world, with just the two of them. It was nice to just get some hang time with his best friend. He loved both his brother and Saya, but either one could be a little overbearing, even with Saya's sugary sweet disposition.

Suzu rolled out their blanket underneath a tall oak tree and turned around. Suzu smirked when he saw Tetsu just staring up at the sky with a blank expression on his face. It was hard to believe, but when the redhead lost himself in his own thoughts he looked even more like a little kid. Yet strangely, it was one of the few times that Tetsu actually showed signs of having a brain. Or maybe not, Suzu though again, it was possible that Tetsu was just as absentminded quiet as he was when he was being loud and obnoxious.

"Earth to planet No-Brains. Do you read me?" Suzu mocked rapping his knuckles against the shorter man's forehead.

Tetsu gaze shot to Suzu's face startled. "Huh?"

"Man, you are such a space case." Suzu sighed shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Tetsu blushed placing the picnic basket next to the blanket sending Suzu a bit of a glare while he was at it. "At least I don't look like an old man."

Suzu fingered his silver locks in a slightly self-conscious sort of way. "That's better than looking like I'm on fire." Suzu shot back, looking away to hide the slight embarrassed blush that was rising to his cheeks.

"Hey that only happened once! Yamanami didn't have his glasses on, and I was standing next to the grill...It's not his fault he needed a new prescription." Tetsu sulked defensively.

Plopping down onto the blanket Tetsu opened the basket and pulled out a loaf of bread, some meat, and condiments.

"What kind of meat do you want on your--" Tetsu began, but was interrupted by the sharp ringing and buzzing of the vibrating cell phone in his pocket.

"No again." Tetsu moaned putting down the slices of bread that he held in one hand next to him.

"Who is it this time?" Suzu asked cocking his head to the side as he folded his legs to sit down next to his friend.

Tetsu pulled the cell out of his pocket and took a quick glance at the glowing screen. "It's Tatsu…" He grimaced.

Suzu shot one eyebrow up in question, "Didn't he call before we left? That was only about ten minutes ago."

"Yeah," Tetsu grumbled, "and he called ten minutes before that, and ten minutes before that…He's going to be pissed if I don't answer…"

Suzu just shrugged and leaned back propping himself up with his hands. "You could ignore it I guess, but you know you're going to get a tongue lashing when you get home if you do." Picking up the forgotten bread Suzu started putting together his own sandwich leaving his friend to sort out this small dilemma on his own.

Tatsu had just come down for a visit last weekend. He was actually the one who demanded that Tetsu get a cell phone. He claimed that Tetsu needed one so that if he ever got lost or hurt he would be able to call someone for help. Now, Tetsu was wary that maybe Tatsu had had an ulterior motive, one that included nearly stalking his younger brother. Twenty-two, Twenty-two! He was Twenty-two years old and Tatsu still felt to need to hover over him like he did when he was five.

Tetsu glared at his phone unhappily, "I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't answer." He sighed pressing talk on his phone. "Hey, Tatsu…"

Immediately Tetsu was bombarded with questions that came so fast that his ear began to ache. "T- Tatsu hold on, I can't understand you when you talk like that!"

It took a while, but Tetsu was finally able to get Tatsu to speak at a relatively normal pace. After many reassuring words that revolved around the themes that, yes, he was alright, no there were no questions about how he was getting home, yes he did remember to lock the doors before he left, no there were no signs of psychopathic murders about, Tetsu was able to hang up on his older brother and finally get back to his supposedly 'relaxing' pick-nick.

"I. Hate. Cell phones." Tetsu griped, glaring down at the evil little device that rested in his lap. "I swear, this thing is like a tracking device from hell. I'll never get any peace so long as Saya and Tatsu are always calling to check up on me…I bet Hijikata invented these things himself." Tetsu shivered thinking about their strict and overtly cruel manager.

"Mm…" Suzu looked down at his friend's phone before turning back around. Pulling out his own cell Suzu began to dial a few numbers, ignoring his friend's griping. Tetsu turned his head sideways and looked up at him curiously. Craning his neck, he tried to see who Suzu was calling. Why was he calling anyone in the fist place? Usually it was Suzu who would get upset if something interrupted their daily lunch; it didn't make much sense for him to be deliberately interfering with their time.

Suzu held his cell to his ear and hummed innocently as his phone began to dial the number he had punched in. Carelessly rolling his eyes to look up and away from Tetsu the silver haired teen waited patiently for his phone to begin ringing. Still curious Tetsu tried to inch up Suzu's side to get a glance at Suzu's screen.

"Suzu," Tetsu asked, "Who are you--" Tetsu was interrupted by that same annoying ring he had heard only moments before. Along with a strange vibration right next to his….

"HOLY!" Tetsu shouted flinging himself up to sit up straight. Fumbling with his phone Tetsu nearly dropped it while trying to get it out of his lap. When Tetsu tried to find out who had been calling he found that his screen no longer showed the name. All that was on the screen now was a small green box that said "1 Missed Call". It took a few seconds before the realization donned on Tetsu.

"Suzu!" Tetsu shrieked whipping his head around to glare at his friend. His face burned with a blush, "You jerk you--!!" He wanted to say more but the sly grin that was on Suzu's face was so frustrating he lost his own words.

"Well, I don't know about you …" Suzu smiled waving his flip phone around in the air tauntingly, "but I find these little 'tracking devices from hell' fairly amusing."

* * *

Mahono: Yes, I know I should be working on LKT2 (or at least take down the christmas story that I never bothered to finish...). However, I felt really bad for not putting out anything new in a while, and even though this isn't exactly 'new' it is something that I haven't posted on FFN before. It was originally made for some Livejournal community (30 kisses I think it was called?). Anyways, the theme was 'My Phone's on Vibrate for You' and I just couldn't resist. It's not a really heavy TetsuxSuzu thing (hell it can hardly be seen as any more than just a friendship) but it was fun to write at the time. I fixed the grammar and sentance structures a bit, but I'll admit this still isn't my best work. Sorry for giving you guys such a shotty story! I'll try to come out with more LKT2 (or atleast something better than this) soon! Please remeber to reveiw!

Advertising: Interested in the TetsuxSuzu pairing? Having a hard time finding anything outside of OkitaxHijikata or some random OkitaxOC pairing? Visit the PeaceMaker Kurogane C2 _Silver Nitrate_! You'll find all of the best TetsuxSuzu fanfictions avaiable there!


End file.
